Everybody Sells Cocaine
by 7th Creature
Summary: AU. Runaway Elsa Edurne is tasked to take down Agdar Arendelle and stop the world from becoming even more miserable. However, between keeping up appearances, sneaking away, capturing and falling in love with Agdar's daughter Anna, will Elsa be able to accomplish this goal, or get caught and face the consequences?
1. 00: Preface

_**A/N: Welcome to **__Everybody Sells Cocaine!__** Don't let the title dissuade you. It's just a song's name. There's no drug use here. However, it will eventually live up to its rating. No sexy times, either, sorry. However, due to language and violence, it's rated M. Anyway, it's a futuristic dystopian kind of fic. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Story Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in here. They all belong to Disney and company, and their rightful owners.**_

The world had gone to shit.

Everywhere you saw, there were riots, looting, battle, gangs, and _wars_. Governments fell, kingdoms were destroyed. No one had power over anyone. It was all chaos. Nothing was right. There was turmoil everywhere you went. Everything was in disorder. It was all anarchy now.

Until a man stood up to it all.

Alvis Arendelle was an intelligent young man. Smart for being nineteen and of poor parenting. Really, everyone should've seen the quiet guy coming. It was practically destined.

Anyway, Alvis discovered the weakness of human race. _**Food**_. That's right. The simplest thing in the world would become man's final undoing. So, Alvis decided he wanted to control the human race. He wanted absolute and total control of it. And, in a grand scheme that's still somewhat of a mystery today, Alvis was able to gather every single item that was edible and hold it against the remaining humans.

And so, began a new Era. The Arandel Era.

Two hundred years later, everything was completely different.

Granted, it was now slightly more organized, but the world was still shit.

_**~ESC~**_

Elsa Edurne was only a day old when she was left in the streets to rot. Her parents were of the Peon Station, the poorest Station out of the four Stations in Arandel City. Those of Peon Station were only allowed one child per couple because rations were scarcer in this station. Elsa's parents thought they could get away with having two children, but the neighbors became suspicious when the mother didn't come out of her house for five months, when the dad drastically lost weight and when asked how his parents were, the son would clam up and walk away.

Because of this, Elsa's mother had baby Elsa in her house, and the next day was left in the streets of Skull Rock Sector.

Naturally, a baby cries when it's hungry. And Elsa's cries were so loud that they attracted the attention of a couple nearby. When finding the baby and no one else, the couple decided to keep her. Elsa was named, and raised secretly in Skull Rock Sector. Secretly because they didn't want anyone finding out about Elsa and tagging her.

Tagging is a form of identification injected into humans when they are born. Elsa was born at home then left on the streets, so she wasn't tagged at birth. The Edurne couple also didn't want to tag her because she'd surely be taken away, and the little blonde was the light of their lives.

Unfortunately, that didn't last too long. The Edurne couple was taken by the Guard when Elsa was only eight years old. They were accused of fraud and false identification. Elsa was told to hide then run when the place was clear by her parents. And that's exactly what she did. She hid until the Guard left then ran away from the place.

It's been ten years since then, and while Elsa is still homeless, she is also one of the most skilled Runaways.

She can currently be found running away from yet another robbery.

"Get back here, ya' slut!" Bellowed the man after the Runaway. "If I eva' see ya' 'round here again, I will cut ya'!"

Elsa grinned wickedly under her mask, the small bag of stolen rations in her hands boosting her ego. She ran for another twenty blocks before she started slowing down. She jogged for another thirty before slowing to a stop and stepping into an alleyway.

"Yo, Al, Pan! Food's here!"

Silence danced around until a few whoops and hoots permeated the air. Elsa grinned and took off her mask as about a dozen young boys appeared out of secret doors and hidden places to join her.

"Finally!" A redhead young man pumped his fist into the air, followed by a dark haired man grinning,

Elsa opened her bag and handed out two sets of rations to each boy. She smiled when they thanked her. In the end there were five left. She kept a set and handed the other four to Peter Pan and Aladdin,

"Els, come on, you have to keep more." Peter insisted while trying to hand her a set.

The blonde tilted her head to the kids. "As their leader, you need to look after them in case there's an emergency. Keep them." Peter frowned but knew he wouldn't be able to give them back. She was right, after all. The Lost Boys liked getting in trouble, and he needed to be prepared to take care of them.

Aladdin smiled and tossed an arm around Elsa's shoulders. "Well! Let's get them home. It's almost dark out, and Skull Rock is more dangerous at night."

The trio proceeded to walk each boy home. This consisted of walking through different blocks, which meant seeing fights, arguments, raids, robberies, gun fights and a drive-by. Once the last one was taken care of, they holed up in a different alleyway.

"I really hope there's a whole new, other world out there. This place is shit." Aladdin mentioned wistfully.

Peter snorted. "What're you gonna do? Fly over the walls of each Sector and Station? It's impossible to get out of a Sector without a tag, even more so going into another Station."

Elsa frowned and shrugged. "Maybe we should get tagged, then."

A moment of silence passed after that suggestion before they burst out into laughter. Aladdin rolled on the floor while Peter had to lean on Elsa's trembling shoulder to hold himself up.

Peter wiped his tears away and straightened up. "Oh, Elsa, you silly, silly girl." The blonde only smirked and closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

A moment later, she felt something prickle the side of her neck and she opened her eyes to examine what it was. She stumbled back when she saw that Peter was holding a small dart, a dark liquid sliding down the small needle.

Elsa's eyes began to drop slowly as a dizziness began to overcome her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aladdin standing up and walking over to the two.

Sleep became her priority and as blackness consumed her and she began to fall, she heard Aladdin chuckle above her. "Silly indeed."

_**A/N: Oops! Have to stop here. Don't worry, nothing bad is gonna happen to Elsa. Yet. Even then, it probably won't be too bad. Anna will take care of it. Speaking of Anna, she isn't planned to come out in the next two chapters. Mentions, maybe, but we won't see her 'till later.**_

_**So, thanks for reading. And don't forget to review!**_

_**7th Creature**_


	2. 01: Undertaking

Elsa comes back to consciousness with a soft groan. She leans forward slightly but only got so far before she realized she was restrained. Panicking, she straightens and looks down. She was on a chair, arms and legs tied to it in tight knots. A single light bulb hung above her, while the rest of the room was dark.

She began struggling against the binds.

"Relax, Elsa, nothing's gonna happen." Aladdin stepped into the light. Elsa looked up at him and nearly snarled.

"What the fuck did you do to me?!"

Aladdin shrugged carelessly. "Knocked you out. I knew you weren't gonna come with us willingly so we drugged you."

Elsa glared, "Where's Pan?"

"Out. He's-"

"Commander on Deck." A firm voice rang out through room. Aladdin straightened and stepped back slightly. A blonde, burly man stepped into the light. His brown eyes narrowed on Elsa, before turning to Aladdin.

"You may take your break, Al."

"Yes, sir." Aladdin shot one last look in Elsa's direction before turning and leaving.

The blonde man grabbed a chair and sat opposite Elsa. "My name is Kristoff Bjorgman. I'm one of the Commanders of the Ravagers. Welcome to our HQ in North Mountain Sector."

Elsa's glare softened. "I'm not in Skull Rock? How did you get me into another Sector? I'm not-"

"Tagged? That's no problem for us. We have plenty of control on Peon Station transportation."

"We?"

"Yes. The Ravagers." Kristoff proclaimed almost proudly. Elsa raised an unamused eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Kristoff gaped when he realized this. "You don't know who the Ravagers are?" Elsa shook her head slowly. "Wha- But we're so infamous!"

"I don't pay attention to gossip. My goal is keeping undetected and alive. Should I indulge in such petty things, I'd surely be killed in a millisecond."

Kristoff frowned in thought then shrugged in agreement. "Very well. The Ravagers is a group of people whose goal is to take down Arandel Royalty. We're one of Royal Station's main concern because of how big our numbers have increased in the past two decades."

Elsa hummed, "And why am I here? I never agreed to any of this."

"Elsa Edurne, you have been summoned by the Ravagers because we require your set of skills."

"Set of skills." Elsa deadpanned.

Kristoff nodded eagerly and leaned back in his seat. "Yes. You're a Runaway – a person with no tag – and the best at staying low. We require those skills to take down Arandel Royalty."

"So, what? You want me to sneak into their House or something?" Elsa laughed humorlessly, gaping when Kristoff nodded. "What? No fucking way! You just said you have plenty of people, just send one of them!"

"Miss Edurne, please-"

"Hell fucking no! Are you out of your damn mind?! This is Arandel Royalty! The have the best security in the City!"

"And we have the best Runaway in all of the Stations! No one knows your face!"

Elsa glared and began struggling against her binds. "Really? Then how the hell am I here?!"

Kristoff leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms. "Aladdin told us about you. We sent him to watch you about two years ago. We were pleased with what we found."

Elsa frowned, "That's why he approached me with Pan? Those assholes. I trusted them enough to show my face." She muttered under her breath. She clenched her fists and planted her feet firmly on the floor, pushing herself forward to launch at Kristoff. She didn't get far before she felt the chair being tugged back. She felt to her side, groaning in pain when she landed on her arm.

Elsa looked down and saw the chair chained to the floor. She slammed her temple against the floor in defeat. The blonde heard a chuckle and glared up at Kristoff. "Fuck you! You won't be laughing when I get out of here and beat you within an inch of your life!" she snarled.

Kristoff rolled his eyes and signaled behind him. "Get her up." Two guards approached and grabbed the chair by its sides. Elsa narrowed her eyes at them slightly. She planted her feet on the ground quickly and pushed herself back, knocking the back of her head against one of the guard's nose, smashing and breaking it. He yelped and let the chair go to grab at his injury.

This gave Elsa the perfect opportunity to twist in a semi-circle and knock the back of the chair into the other guard's stomach, which made him lose his balance and fall on the floor. She pushed back with her entire weight, a foot of the chair landing on the guard's hand as she sat down. The blonde glared at the Commander in front of her, ignoring the pinned guard's cries as she shifted most of the weight onto the foot of the chair pinning him down.

Kristoff merely raised an eyebrow and grinned. "And that is why we want you for the job."

"Forget it. You people can go to hell for all the fucks I give." Elsa twisted the chair, driving the foot of it deeper into the guard's hand. She turned to look over her shoulder at the screaming guard. "Shut up, you big baby."

"Look, Miss Edurne, we have a proposition for you." Kristoff began cautiously. This made Elsa stopped shifting in her seat and turn her attention at the Commander. "Ravagers know all about you. We've been watching you for a couple of years now. And, actually, Mr. Kaj Edurne and Mrs. Ingrid Edurne were a part of the Ravagers."

At the mention of her parents, Elsa straightened up. "You knew my parents?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, they weren't as subtle as we thought. They were taken to jail for fraud. We haven't had contact with them in five years. We believe they were sentenced to death."

Elsa blinked rapidly before shaking her head. "No…Why didn't you do anything to save them?!"

Kristoff frowned and crossed his arms, looking to the floor. "The sentencing orders come from the Arendelle Sector in Royal Station. We only have about a dozen Ravagers in the entire Royal Station, but they're not high enough to put any claims on them. That's why we have no communication with the Ravagers in jail."

Elsa stared at him in silent rage, gritting her teeth. "You're only making me want to kill you even more."

"Maybe if I told you I knew who your birth parents were, you'd want to join our cause."

Elsa straightened up, "What?"

"Yes, Elsa. We know who your birth parents are. They're actually here, in North Mountain Sector. And we have Kaj and Ingrid's belongings here. You can have them, as an apology for not being able to save them and for all of this," Kristoff waved his hands around the room. "Just join us."

Elsa frowned and slumped in her seat, looking at the blonde in front of her with defeat and hatred.

"I still want you all to rot in hell."

Kristoff only grinned in response.

_**A/N: Hey, guys! Here's the first chapter! The Sectors and Stations get confusing (trust me, I have to constantly check which Stations and Sectors I'm writing about) so I'll be posting the setting in my Tumblr soon. Hope you all enjoyed this one!**_

_**7th Creature**_


End file.
